Written In Our Hearts
by SpartanSkull
Summary: After The Sins defeat the Demon King and the Sinner, and all is well. That is, until a new evil arises and threatens to destroy all of Britannia, but most of all, the Sins. Meliodas and Elizabeth are supposed to have their happy ending, but at the end of the day, being a true hero never stops.
1. Author's Notes

NO part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system, or transmitted in any form or by any means, mechanical, electronic, photocopying, recording or otherwise without the prior written permission by the author. This is protected by international copyright laws, and if you know someone who has copied this onto any other platform, please report it to me and Wattpad.

Thank you.

Also note that:

1\. There are is a lot of groping and sexually suggestive scenes in this book, and occasional sexually explicit content. Read at your own risk.

2\. Do not leave hate comments if something you didn't want to happen happens. Ideas are welcomed!

3\. I will try and update every week on Sunday, but there is no guarantee.

The characters and settings of this book belong to Nakaba Suzuki and anyone else who may own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanastu No Taizai), but the plot of the story is strictly mine.

Enjoy the story!


	2. I

It was just another regular day at the Boar Hat Tavern, and everyone was busy doing something. Elizabeth, as usual, was serving the many customers that flooded the tiny place. Ban was cooking up something delicious, Gowther and Merlin were out buying ingredients, Escanor was gathering mushrooms and other herbs, all while Diane and King were out advertising the tavern, which had been rebuilt after it was destroyed for the second time by a Demon. It was now much larger and had a living room that lead down to a hallway to six bedrooms and a bathroom. Upstairs, was a storage closet, and Meliodas and Elizabeth's room along with a bigger balcony.

It had been two months since the team had defeated The Sinner, and all was looking well. Meliodas glanced over at the princess, who was cheerfully talking with Hawk. He couldn't help but smile at them, gazing at her warm smile and her crystal blue eyes, everything about her making him grin madly.

On the inside, however, his Demonic side was waging a war. Take her, claim her, mark her as yours, then fuck her until the only name she'll ever remember is yours. It took all of his willpower to push those impure thoughts back into the recedes of his mind, and even then he was smacked in the face with the absolute force of his dark self trying to break free from the chains that he had cast on him. Come on now, Meliodas. Have a little taste of that sweet little Goddess. Just a taste won't hurt anyone. Oh, how tempting was his offer... yet he couldn't bear the thought of his sweet, innocent Elizabeth getting hurt, especially not from him.

The consequences of absorbing all of the Commandments and ascending to the Demon Throne was certainly showing. Not only was his appearance changed, but the weakened Demon inside him had also regained all of its power, and it was taking a toll on his mind. Meliodas was also a lot easier to anger, and even the tiniest thing could activate his dark side.

Meliodas steeled his will and ignored the evil thoughts flowing freely in his mind and concentrated on the customers.

As he passed out mugs of alcohol, he found that his gaze had once again settled upon Elizabeth. The girl was completely oblivious to his inner struggle, yet she was still able to provoke the Demon inside him. Elizabeth glanced up and met his eyes, face flushing as she smiled sweetly at him.

A chuckle escaped his mouth, his eyes full of mirth as he smiled back at her. Elizabeth was innocent and naïve and probably didn't know how he longed to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her pink lips... to rampage inside of her.

_"No,"_ he thought.

Meliodas would not allow himself to do that to his Elizabeth, especially not after what they've been through together! Elizabeth deserved only the best, and Meliodas was not going to let his Demonic side corrupt him into the very thing that he loathed.

Besides, she probably didn't even like him.

"Meliodas?" A soft voice said. "Are you okay?" He looked down to see his princess, her eyes full of concern.

"Why would you ask that?" He smirked as his hand found its way to her round bottom. Meliodas gave a squeeze as he watched Elizabeth's face turn a deep crimson red.

"Hey! Just because you grew a foot taller does not mean you're allowed to be a pervert, Meliodas!" Hawk squealed as he rammed into him. Meliodas did grow into his adult stage after becoming ruler, but he was still the same person he had always been.

Meliodas chuckled, amused as he gave his princess's round bottom another squeeze, causing her to emit a high-pitched squeal.

"Perverted piece of crap," Hawk said, giving Meliodas one last kick before trotting away smugly.

"Hey, Master! I cooked you some food for being a badass to the Cap'n over there!" Ban handed Hawk a bowl of food, and Hawk grinned, digging in.

"Glad to know someone appreciates me!" Hawk said while devouring his food at light-speed.

"Well, you are our only talking pig," Meliodas said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and you better remember that!" Hawk exclaimed, dropping the empty bowl in front of Ban. "Because one day, you won't have this super cool awesome superhero fighting for you anymore!"

"Captain, we're back!" A cheerful voice rang throughout the diner.

They all looked to see Diane and King, followed by a stampede of townsfolk.

"You've really outdone yourself!" Elizabeth said, whisking out trays of food and beer to the hungry people. In just a few weeks after getting her Angelic powers back, she stopped tripping and spilling beer all over customers, and instead became a nimble creature that was quick on her feet.

Meliodas smiled at his girl, happy to see that she was happy. "Captain, we are back as well," A voice drawled. They turned to see Merlin, Gowther and Escanor walking through the door. Merlin and Gowther dropped a few sacks full of ingredients, while Escanor gave his pile of mushrooms and other plants to Ban.

"Okay, everyone, this tavern has officially closed for the night!" Meliodas shouted. As all of the customers left, Ban took all the foods and put them in the kitchen.

"Look at all of these fresh ingredients! Since I'm so happy, I'll make Meat Pie for all of us!" Ban stated in his singsong voice.

"Awesome!" Meliodas said, patting Ban's back. "Remember to use the lamb that we got from Arthur!"

Ban nodded cheerfully as they all scattered to do their separate things. Faced with an unstable mind, Meliodas withdrew to his bedroom to think about one thing.

Elizabeth.

As the sun perched high in the sky the next day, Elizabeth gave a small, sad sigh as she walked through the nearby town to restock on alcohol. She wondered why Meliodas was treating her differently as of late. Sure, he acted like his usual self, especially around the others, but she could tell something was bothering him, and it involved her. His smiles were more strained towards her, and his acts of perversion felt more like they were for show that they were real. Elizabeth was worried about him, especially since he had absorbed all ten Commandments and became Demon King. His physical appearance had changed but his personality remained the same, like his soul decided to inhabit another body.

"You okay, Elizabeth? You seem quieter than you usually are," Hawk said, trotting beside her. She gave Hawk a rueful smile and nodded. "I'm fine," Elizabeth tried to lie.

The truth was, she wasn't okay. Quite the opposite, actually; Meliodas had told her everything for the past three millennia, and anytime something was bothering him, he turned to her for help, and divulged to her whatever was causing him stress. They'd spent many nights just talking, and despite what everyone else said about Meliodas, he was a person too.

But these last few months had been different. Meliodas no longer confided in her about anything, and it felt terrible, almost like he was leaving her life. She couldn't imagine her life without him; whenever he comforted her, Elizabeth would always feel safe and loved in Meliodas' warm arms, and whenever he was with her, she would always feel like the most fortunate girl in the world. Elizabeth expected a happy ending, the princess and the knight in shining armour, but it seemed like they were drifting apart now, without any line to keep them together. She loved Meliodas with all her heart, but now it felt like Meliodas didn't feel the same way, and she couldn't do anything about it!

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth returned from her thoughts to look at the pig. "You should really tell him how you feel, you know. I know you're worried about what he thinks of you, but you need to tell that numbskull. That way, if he feels the same, then you won't have to cry anymore," Her eyes widened, and for once Hawk wasn't upset about her going near Meliodas.

"But what if he doesn't love me anymore? I couldn't stand the heartbreak..." More tears started clouding her vision.

"Elizabeth, even a fool would realize that Meliodas loves you. Just give it a try, okay?"

She wiped away her tears thinking about Meliodas. He could feel the same way for her, and then the happy dream that she always dreamt of would come true!

"O-okay, Hawk," Elizabeth said, wiping away all her tears. "I-I'll do it!"

Meliodas couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth. Even with all the hustle and bustle around the Boar Hat, his thoughts could never leave his prized angel. Countless times, he had pushed away his Demon, and just moments later it would reappear.

Suddenly, the door cracked open a bit.

"M-Meliodas?" A soft voice said. "Can I talk to you?"

Speak of the devil. "Sure, Elizabeth! What can I help you with?" Meliodas tried his usual, cheery attitude to avoid any questions.

Elizabeth suddenly found her feet very interesting, and she stepped closer to him. "U-um, Meliodas..." She trailed off, losing her confidence again. "I-I... Meliodas, you had been so kind to me since the moment we met, even though I've done nothing but cause you problems. But even so, you still let me stick by your side and that makes me happy," She bit her lip, and his eyes focused on the tender flesh. He licked his lips at the thought of tasting her, devouring her. Meliodas already knew she would be the sweetest thing he ever tasted; he could practically taste her already. When Meliodas refocused on her face, she had a small, but flushed smile. "I don't want anything to change that but... I can't keep hiding my feelings for you away. E-even if it makes things change."

"What feelings?" Meliodas pressed, standing up to get face-to-face with her. Despite how delicate the situation was, he couldn't wait to hear those three simple words come out of her mouth. All seven of his hearts raced in anticipation and even his beast was silent as he waited for her to speak again.

"I-I..." She bit her lip once more. "Meliodas, I love you,"

Meliodas was kissing her before he realized what he had done. He mentally cursed himself as his Demon thrashed in its cage, demanding freedom. He contemplated making it a very quick and chaste kiss, but as her surprised squeak and then contented sigh, he realized he had to give in. He pulled Elizabeth closer to him, their bodies a perfect fit, and even if it meant sacrificing his control, the sweetness that she possessed was all so worth it. All Meliodas could feel was her lips against his, and all he could hear was the soft mewls that came out of her mouth. The kiss suddenly became a passionate, dominating make-out session, and her hands gripped his white shirt oh so tightly as she was quick to give in to his guiding mouth, letting Meliodas take the lead as he practically devoured her mouth. It wasn't until he felt his Demon marks appear that he realized his inner beast was taking over, and he mentally cursed himself for losing control.

He quickly ended the kiss, though he still held her close as they both tried to regain their breaths.

"I'm sorry if that went too far. I didn't mean to frighten you," Meliodas reached a hand up to cup her face. She looked into his eyes, a little more relaxed now, but still as red as a tomato.

"I-I... w-we k-k..."

"Kissed?" Meliodas smirked at her, watching as she nodded. "Isn't that what people who love each other do?" He grinned smugly as her eyes went wide. He cupped her face with both of his hands and looked her in the eye. "Elizabeth, don't ever, even for a second think that I don't love you. Cause I do. More than you could ever know."

"Th-then why have you been so distant with me?" She asked timidly, but he knew she was secretly happy at his words.

"It's because I don't want to hurt you, Elizabeth." He gave her a gentle smile before his eyes turned hard again. "If I lose control again, I could very easily hurt you, or even worse, kill you. I won't distance myself from you anymore, Elizabeth, but you have to trust me on this." I knew she trusted me because she gave me a reassuring smile. "Come on, Elizabeth, let's get back to the others before they wonder what's happened between us."

As they walked down the stairs with a big grin on each of their faces, they wondered,

What will happen next?


	3. II

Elizabeth's eyes opened to the golden light that shone through the window, and she noticed that once again, she was snuggling into Meliodas' chest. Without any command, her eyes trailed down to his body. She took note of his new figure, his legs longer and his muscles more outlined. Her eyes slowly trailed up towards his chest, and then to his face. His blonde hair was messier than usual, and his jawline was more chiselled.

"It's always nice to wake up and see your girlfriend looking at his body," Meliodas suddenly said, smug. "Like what you see?

Elizabeth felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Gg-girlfriend?" She whispered, shocked and embarrassed.

"What did you think we were, Elizabeth?" Meliodas shot her a cocky smile, and she felt ready to explode any second. "Anyway, Ban and I were thinking of bringing the whole gang to the hot springs near Fairy King's Forest. Wanna come?" Meliodas sat up and stretched. "Or, we could just spend the day and bed making out,"

With Meliodas, Elizabeth was constantly flustered, and this time was no different. Rosy cheeks turned pink, and pink turned red, and Elizabeth blushed furiously at his last comment. "Let's go to the hot springs!" Elizabeth blurted.

"Well, then, off we go!"

After they got dressed, they met the rest of the Sins down in the newly constructed living room. I noticed Merlin holding several outfits in her arms before she threw one to each of us.

"These are my newly designed outfits, called swimsuits." She said, stretching out the flexible material. "They're designed to give more comfort in the water and will not weigh you down; they also dry very fast after you get out of the water and are reusable," Merlin said, happily. "Now, go get changed!"

They all stared at the outfits before putting them on excitedly. Elizabeth's was blue with swirls of white and silver, and it fit perfectly. The rest of the group seemed happy as well, even King looked excited.

The group head out towards Fairy King's Forest, which was a few kilometres away. The moment they stepped out the door, Ban, King and Diane rushed forward, eager to see and relax in the warmth of the hot springs. Merlin, Gowther and Escanor followed them, until it was just her and Meliodas.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, let's go!" Meliodas said, before sprouting his wings and taking off.

Elizabeth smiled, and sprouted her wings, flying into the sea of clouds floating in the sky. The wind had always felt refreshing against her skin, and when she got stressed or angry, she would always take a soothing flight in the sky with Meliodas right beside her. She gave Meliodas a warm smile, memories of their past together flooding her head. Meliodas returned the smile and gave her a cheeky grin before rushing forward.

A few seconds later, she landed beside Meliodas, awaiting the others' arrival. Ban was the first to arrive, followed by Merlin, and then King and Diane. Escanor arrived carrying Gowther, who was reading a book.

"Sis-Sis, you've certainly gotten real fast," Merlin said with a smile. "I never thought you would beat me!"

Elizabeth smiled humbly, before looking around for the hot springs. "Aren't they here somewhere?" There was nothing in sight, not even a small drop of water indicating they were nearby. "Meliodas, do you see anything?"

To her surprise, Meliodas was walking towards a huge cavern on the side of the woods. "Found it!" They rushed forward to the mouth of the gaping tunnel, scanning the insides.

To their astonishment, the cavern held the entrance to a secluded area in the middle of the Sacred Tree. It was empty but warm, and the hot springs released a thick fog of steam into the air as Ban jumped in.

"Come on, Elizabeth, get in!" She felt a sudden push and she fell into the scalding water. She let out a yelp, before sinking into the relaxing pool.

She felt a splash beside her, and wiping away the water in her eyes, she saw Meliodas grinning at her. Elizabeth blushed at him shirtless and turned even redder when he put one arm around her.

"I don't see why you buffoons always have to exaggerate everything. Just walk in and relax," Merlin said, picking at her nails.

"You're the one who needs to relax!" Ban yelled, splashing water in her face. Elizabeth giggled at this and rested her head on Meliodas' shoulder.

Elizabeth sighed contently as she watched the rest of them argue and fight, like every other day with the Sins. Her mind wandered back to the day she and Meliodas met, at the ruined Colosseum in the Land of The Giants.

Elizabeth had just run away from her mother, the Supreme Deity because of an argument, and came to the same place she always did: the ruins of the Colosseum. She had sat there for a few minutes before she noticed another figure, a Demon shrouded in black sitting opposite of her. Meliodas at the time was constantly frustrated, and the result of a fight with his brothers would always result in deep injuries for the latter and simmering anger for Meliodas.

She had walked over to him, and they immediately bonded. They were so different, yet so alike, and they continued to meet there for centuries, until the Holy War.

She frowned at the thought before a penetrating voice interrupted her. "Elizabeth, what are you thinking about?"

Elizabeth blushed and shook her head, embarrassed. "Nothing," She replied hastily.

"Really?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Before she could say anything else, Meliodas covered her mouth with his, and once again felt himself losing control. Just her blush could make him go wild but her thinking about them made him crave her to the point of insanity. It was one of those times where he could just lose himself in her, forget about everything else that was happening in the world. Her sweet taste drove him crazy and the way her body pressed against him- oh, how he revelled in his sweet Elizabeth.

Meliodas couldn't get closer to Elizabeth, his kisses hungry and demanding for more. The sweet moans that echoed through his head only further empowered his Demon, and he was powerless as he was driven into a frenzy for her. He couldn't stop, overcome with pure bliss, something he hadn't experienced for a long time. It took all his willpower to break the kiss, and even still he was still hungering for more.

"M-M-Meliodas!" Elizabeth said, looking around sheepishly at their confounded friends, and even Merlin was dumbfounded at their sudden kiss.

"What?" Meliodas asked, grinning happily. "What's so surprising about us kissing?"

Merlin was the first the regain her composure, murmuring something before going back to reading. Gowther was studying them intently, while Diane and Ban were squealing. Meliodas grinned, but then noticed a figure watching them from the top of the tree.

Ban noticed him focusing on the fairy before he looked up too. Meliodas couldn't tell who the fairy was, but before he could say anything, Ban shouted out a name they all heard in disbelief.

"Elaine?!"

After hours of explaining, the group could finally sit back and relax on the couches in their living room. The pale haired fairy was back, rejoicing with everyone, Ban and King especially.

Apparently, Elaine had mustered enough energy from Melascula's 'Vengeful Spirit Revival' that after a few weeks in hibernation, she became alive again. She had first set out to her home, and she was about to leave through the cave they had come in when she discovered them playing around.

Elaine was chatting with Elizabeth and Diane excitedly before Ban grabbed her away for a kiss.

"Don't overdo it, Ban! She might not be able to handle you after all that, especially since you've gotten a lot uglier!" Ban ignored Meliodas as he grinned happily.

"First Meliodas and Elizabeth kiss, and now Elaine is back? What's next?" Hawk wondered as he munched down on a bowl of leftovers.

"God, Elaine, you're finally back!" King exclaimed, hugging his sister tightly.

"I'm happy to! It's great to be with you again, big brother!" Elaine said, returning the hug with a happy smile on her face. "Ban, can you make your chicken rice? I've been starving for some good quality food,"

Ban pecked Elaine on the cheek before sauntering away to the kitchen. "You got it, pretty girl!"

With delicious aromas drifting in from the kitchen, all of them, especially Meliodas, were hungry for Ban's famous cooking. As he watched Ban do all the flipping and mixing, Meliodas noticed that Elizabeth was acting a little more fidgety than usual.

"Elizabeth, is there something wrong?" Meliodas whispered, trying not to divert the attention onto Elizabeth.

"I'm just, happy, you know?" She whispered back. "Elaine is back, there are no villains to defeat, and I and you are... well, you know... together... and now we can have so much fun together... I just can't wait for it all!"

As Meliodas stared into crystal eyes, he found himself mesmerized, unable to look away from the deep, blue pools that were rippling with every second that passed. She was just so... perfect; he wanted to take her on the table at that moment, but he whisked the thought away and concentrated on the food.

"Well, I'm excited too!" That was the only response he could grab from his hypnotized brain. She gave him a confused look, and he scratched the back of his neck as Ban whipped plates of steaming hot chicken rice in front of us.

"Eat up!"

Meliodas immediately devoured his food, beating even Hawk, and all his teammates shot him astonished looks, before digging back into the dish. Meliodas met Elizabeth's eyes and he simply shrugged before deciding to get another plate of the mouthwatering cuisine.

"Don't eat too much, or you'll end up fatter than King could ever be!" Ban joked, throwing a bone at him.

Meliodas laughed with the others, before gobbling down the rest of his food, until a dark voice interrupted his thoughts.

**Look who's back!** Meliodas' stomach lurched as his Demon laughed wickedly. **Playtime's over for you, weakling!**

Elizabeth immediately noticed something was wrong with Meliodas. It was like a cruel game played by two things inside his body.

Unhesitatingly, Elizabeth put her hand on Meliodas', to which he responded to with an agonizing wince. When the others gave them startled looks, she ushered him to their bedroom to ask him what was wrong.

Elizabeth had been constantly worried whenever something was wrong with Meliodas, and this moment was no different. She noticed that this had happened many times since he had become Demon King, and so she was especially concerned about the effect of all the sinister forces residing in his body.

Elizabeth guided Meliodas up the stairs, wincing at his pain-filled grunts. "What's wrong, Meliodas?" She asked softly, hoping to not cause him any more pain.

"I-It's you... stay away from me..." Tears started to blur her vision, but she quickly wiped them away before concentrating all her powers into Meliodas, trying to wipe away anything evil.

Suddenly, Meliodas' eyes turned green again, and she sighed in relief, wrapping her arms around Meliodas. "Tell me what's wrong, Meliodas!" She practically sobbed.

"Elizabeth... thank you," He said, brushing his lips on her forehead. "But you need to keep your distance from me. I have a Demon, the past me. If it takes control of my body, I would kill everyone in sight except for you." She nodded, before he spoke again, this time solemnly. "And then I would rape you,"

Elizabeth let out a horrified gasp as she shrunk out of Meliodas' arms, watching him sigh in defeat. "C-can I h-help?" She stuttered, unable to process the words he had just said.

"I think it would be best if you just let me go. I could harm you in more ways than one, and it would destroy me to see you hurt," Meliodas' suggested, melancholy filling his eyes.

"N-no!" Elizabeth yelled. "Anything but that!" She would hate to be ripped apart from Meliodas the moment they had found each other, and her heart almost dragged her to his chest. "I love you too much for that," She added quietly as Meliodas stroked her hair tenderly.

"Me too," Meliodas said, brushing his lips carefully against hers.

She pressed back, goosebumps rising on her arms as they interlocked, weaved together like an elaborate web. Whenever Meliodas kissed her, she always felt so happy to be there with him, to be his lover. Whenever she looked at Meliodas, it was always lovingly, and she longed to be by his side forever.

When they pulled apart from each other, they were both silent, not wanting to break the comfort of silence. Meliodas stood up and offered his hand to Elizabeth, which she accepted with a gracious smile.

They looked into each other's eyes once more. "I won't let you go, Elizabeth. I promise."

Tears threatened to escape, and her heart burst with joy at his words. She wouldn't be left behind. She wouldn't have to suffer alone. She had Meliodas, and that was all that she needed.


	4. III

The next morning, Elizabeth was cheerfully serving the customers in the Boar Hat, prancing around with the utmost happiness.

"I see you're happy today," Merlin said, walking past Elizabeth with a book in her hands. "Was it something to do with the Captain?"

Elizabeth's cheeks turned bright red, and she nodded. "That's what I thought," Merlin continued sauntering towards the door, and before she could get another dish served, Diane approached her.

"I heard you and the Captain got all lovey-dovey yesterday; is it true?" Diane shouted in her face, to which she instantly shook her head too.

Diane was about to say more, but just then the door opened, and she sighed in relief to see who it was.

"Sariel and Tarmiel!" Elizabeth squealed cheerily, and the rest of the Sins trampled the little building to see the Dynamic Duo of the Archangels.

While the customers in the Boar Hat gawked at the two suddenly showing up, Elizabeth exchanged hugs with her friends. "It's been so long!" Elizabeth exclaimed to the two.

"We decided it was time to visit our little Sis!" Sariel said, ruffling Elizabeth's hair. "And also, the Supreme Deity wants you to come to the Glory Gala," He added on quickly, pulling out an envelope from his pocket.

Elizabeth took the invitation, before ripping open the side and taking the letter out.

The Seven Deadly Sins and Elizabeth Liones are cordially invited to the Glory Gala.

If you wish to attend, arrive at the Angel's Palace when the sun sets. Please be dressed formally and bring the invitation as a ticket.

The Supreme Deity

"Eee!" Diane shrieked gleefully, jumping up and down. "We're going to the Glory Gala!"

The Glory Gala was an event that happened every five years to celebrate all the magnificent and excellent things that had happened during the past years, and a toast to the years to come. It was very hard to get invited, and only two hundred invitations are issued, and by the Supreme Deity herself.

Oh, how she despised her mother. One day, she's cursing her, the next, she's acting like everything's okay and nothing ever happened. Her mother had always acted all high and mighty, and Elizabeth wanted to show her that she wouldn't be another puppet on her rack, waiting to be used.

Elizabeth wanted to say no, but she couldn't turn down the excited smiles that the rest of her friends were giving her; the Glory Gala was a big deal, and none of them had ever been there before.

She nodded, putting on a grin. "We'll be there!" She looked back at her friends, sharing a smile with them.

"Well, then we'll be on our way. See you at the Gala!" Tarmiel waved at us, the two sprouting their wings and then flying off.

"I'm so excited for the Glory Gala!" Diane shrieked, prancing around joyously. Elizabeth just shrugged, before going back to serving customers.

"What, are you not excited?" Ban asked in his low voice, smirking like he always did.

"It's not like my Sissy to not be excited about something," Merlin said in a monotone voice. "What don't you like about the Glory Gala?"

"It's just that I hate my mom," Elizabeth complained, whisking out several trays of steaming hot food. "She's trying to woo you into becoming her puppets, and she'll use you against me," She almost yelled.

"Don't you worry, lady, we won't ever turn our backs on you," Ban said, before turning around and adding some sort of salt to the dishes he was cooking up. Merlin nodded in agreement before Escanor pulled her away for something.

Oh, her mother wasn't going to ruin her life again. She would kill her before something like that could happen.

Elizabeth composed herself one last time, before putting her usual smile back on.

"Next customer, please!"

Meliodas was watching Elizabeth with a smile on his face, content with their current life. Oh, how he missed this; their lives were as good as it got, and he wouldn't let this go for the world.

Suddenly, Meliodas felt a dark presence in the clouds, and he didn't hesitate to get out of the tavern to meet the force.

"Long time no see, brother," A figure with spiky, black hair flew forward.

"Zeldris?" Meliodas asked, hesitating to pull out Lostvayne. "What are you doing here?" Meliodas narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his younger brother.

Though he was now taller than Zeldris, his brother was still the same brother he had always known, and unsurprisingly, Zeldris was not even the least bit fearful of him.

"I'm here to remind you of what you said you would do in return for my help in the Second Holy War," Zeldris said impatiently. "To get Gelda!"

"Oh right!" Meliodas said, remembering the deal. "Who's Gelda again?"

Zeldris let out an irate yell, charging at him with his sword in hand. "You bastard!"

Meliodas chuckled, stopping and breaking his brother's sword with his hand, before kicking him back. "I'm kidding, okay?"

Meliodas recalled the moment; he had been in desperate need of help, so he approached Zeldris and asked him to help him overthrow his father, in exchange for freeing Gelda. Meliodas thought of Zeldris and Gelda, the two had met in a battle and had been together until Zeldris was forced to kill them, in which he instead sealed the vampires away.

He had only briefly met her, but Meliodas knew that Gelda was deeply in love with Zeldris. "Should I get the gang?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Zeldris, only to be replied with a sigh.

"Fine. I'll meet you at Edinburgh Castle in an hour," Zeldris then turned and flew north, leaving Meliodas alone.

"So, that's what you did to get him on your side. Interesting,"

Meliodas turned around to see a raven-haired woman picking at her nails. "Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you, don't eavesdrop on people!"

"Well, I need it for research purposes," She defended herself, even though she was clearly lying.

"Really?" Meliodas said, flying past her. "I definitely believe you," Meliodas headed into the tavern, deaf to what Merlin babbled next. "And by the way, I told Escanor that you want to do it with him!"

Elizabeth smiled as they flew through the clouds the cool summer wind rushing against her bare skin, her hair dancing in the currents of air.

She stood on the balcony of the tavern, a place she would go whenever she was happy. She looked down at the various terrains decorating the landscape, animals and humans alike all living their lives to the fullest. Sometimes, Elizabeth wished she could be an ordinary girl with an ordinary life, but she knew she could never have that life.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, angel?" Arms wrapped around her as she was brought into a kiss. "Anything about me?"

Elizabeth blushed, then leaned into Meliodas' tall figure, eager to soak up every little drop of love that radiated from his body. "I love you," She murmured, playing with his curly locks of blonde hair.

"I love you too, dumpling," Meliodas pulled her closer to his chest, the two enjoying the peace that hadn't been since they first met.

They revelled in silence, enjoying each other while they could. Meliodas stroked her hair, while Elizabeth trailed flowers over his shirt. The breeze blew against them, and shouts could be heard from the ground.

It was just them, and that would always be enough for Elizabeth.

"Captain, we have arrived!" A feminine voice sounded from the door. "Zeldris is currently waiting in the front for you," Gowther then turned around and walked back to wherever he came from.

"Well, I guess we have to go now," Elizabeth said, almost unhappy. "We do have to save Gelda, after all,"

Meliodas took one glance at her and then embraced her in a crushing hug. "Don't worry, we can continue this later! Besides, don't you want to see the giant hole I left? It's probably crawling with bugs by now,"

Elizabeth giggled, before following Meliodas out the tavern and onto the luscious green grass that grew around the ruins of the castle. A purplish plant grew out of the remains, and she spotted a dark-haired figure standing at the edge of the ruin.

"It's about time you arrived," Zeldris said in an emotionless voice.

Zeldris had always been a scary person to Elizabeth, but as she got to know him more in their small chats whenever Meliodas was gone, she realized that all he really wanted was to love someone.

Just like Meliodas.

"Hello? Earth to Elizabeth?" Diane waved her hand in front of my face. "We're going inside to find the seal!"

"Oh, sorry about that!" Elizabeth blushed and rushed to catch up with the rest of the group.

As she trailed up the moved earth, she noticed that nothing was alive, not even a seed or a blade of grass, except for the odd purplish plant; in fact, it seemed like it was glowing!

"This is certainly odd, this plant seems to be thriving in the dead soil," Gowther said with his head tilted at Elizabeth.

"That's because it feeds on life energy; it's native to the Purgatory where the vampires used to live," Zeldris said, not bothering to spare a look.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Escanor asked, picking up a rock and then hurling it.

"A bluish piece of metal," Meliodas kicked the dirt around, sweeping his gaze over the turmoiled soil. "It holds the entire vampire clan within in it but it's really small, so you might not notice it at first,"

As Elizabeth reached the bottom of the massive hole, she was walking around blind, as there was no sunlight down there. She felt around in the dirt, relying on her sense of touch to find the seal. She walked around, trying to find the seal.

Suddenly, Elizabeth tripped on a rock and fell face first into the wet soil, the rock on her back.

She slowly stood up, stumbling around. She began flying up, the feeling of being dirty causing her to itch. "Meliodas!"

"Yes?" Meliodas appeared beside her, eyeing her filthy clothes. "Oh, here, you have something in your hair," Meliodas pulled the rock out, before looking at her with disbelief in his eyes. "You found the seal!"

"I did?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, partially excited as everyone rushed out of the humongous hole to examine the small piece of metal.

"Move, I'll unravel this spell," Merlin said, pushing Meliodas aside.

Merlin mumbled a few runic spells before the piece disappeared. "They should be coming out of the hole in a few seconds.

"Gelda?!" Zeldris shouted in complete incredulity, and they all turned to Zeldris.

There, a purple haired woman stepped out, followed by many other vampires. "Zeldris!" Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes watching the reunion, and she held onto Meliodas like a teddy bear.

"Well, our work here is done," Meliodas said, turning around and strolling back to the Boar Hat. "I think we did a pretty good job, didn't we?"

As the Sins left in the sunset, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. In one short day, they had released the vampires and reunited two lovers with the help of her friends, and though the day was about to end, she knew their next adventure wouldn't be far away.


	5. IV

Meliodas couldn't help but stare dreamily at Elizabeth, her perfect, curvaceous body fitting perfectly into his. He resisted the urge to just take her when she was so vulnerable; his arousal was proof of that.

Elizabeth moved slightly, causing shivers to make their way into the core of his body. Her luscious lips rested on her angelic face, and her silver-blue hair brushed softly against his chest.

Meliodas imagined them together in the future, hanging out in the forest, swimming in the seas, flying in the clouds; hell, maybe he'd even propose soon! And then they could have a child. Meliodas had never even thought about siring a child, but as the idea unfolded in his mind, having a kid with the love of his life wouldn't be half bad.

His focus moved back to Elizabeth. Just lying in bed with her made his day, and he'd stay here all day if he could. The sun shone brightly in their room, and the chirps of birds echoed throughout the forest. Below them on the main floor, he could here the shouts and squeals of the gang, probably bickering about something.

"Meliodas?" A quiet voice whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, looking at Elizabeth with pure adoration.

"I... I love you,"

Not another word escaped her mouth as Meliodas crashed his mouth onto hers, pure bliss blooming through their bodies. Meliodas was over her in a second, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue, unable to register anything else except for his sweet Elizabeth. Soft moans reverberated through his ears, driving him crazy; Meliodas couldn't get enough of his precious angel.

Their hands were tangled in the others' hair, both pushing and pulling, desperate for more. Meliodas felt her silken skin on his, and the urge to just take her was irresistible. They were like the ocean, swaying, crashed together, so wild yet so calm.

"Elizabeth..." Meliodas sighed contented. He ruffled Elizabeth's hair before standing up to stretch, putting on a white polo and black pants.

"How do I look?" Meliodas asked her.

"You look i-incredible, Meliodas," Elizabeth flustered with each word, her gaze sweeping over him timorously.

Meliodas chuckled warmly at her reaction. "You better get dressed, we open soon!" Meliodas planted a kiss on her head before turning around, leaving Elizabeth in the room alone.

"What's for breakfast, Ban?" Meliodas asked jauntily, settling down on the table. "I'm starving!"

Without warning, a pancake hit him straight on in the face. "Pancakes, Captain!" Meliodas finished the pancake in one bite, wiping his face only to have another one thrown at him.

"Ban, don't hit people in the face with food; it's disrespectful!" Elaine's soft voice rang out throughout the hall.

"Fine," Ban grunted as he set a plate of steaming hot pancakes on the table in front of him. "You better be glad that Elaine is here, or I woulda thrown all the pancakes in your face!"

Meliodas gave his best friend a thumbs up and then moved his focus on eating. He devoured the stack of pancakes, bits of it flying all over the place until all that was left was an empty plate. "That was some good food, have any more?" Meliodas said provocatively, patting Ban on the head.

"Damnit, I forgot how big your appetite was!" Ban said, shrugging "Well, I'm too lazy to make more food. I'm going with Elaine for some 'private' time, if you know what I mean," Ban wiggled his eyebrows before picking up a squealing Elaine and walking over to their room.

"Well, we know they won't be out for a long time!" King and Diane appeared from across the room holding hands.

"But isn't the tavern supposed to open in a few moments?" Gowther queried, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "How will we serve our customers if our chef isn't preparing us food?" Then, he struck his usual model pose that meant he had a solution. "I know! I will go into their room and get Ban back!"

Before any of them could stop him, Gowther had opened the door to the two's room.

A horrifying scream echoed throughout the building. "Get out, Gowther!" Ban screamed, kicking him out.

Meliodas chuckled at this as the Merlin, Escanor and Elizabeth rushed to the scene. "What happened?" They said in unison.

"It appears Ban and Elaine were naked and prepared to perform a sexual act," Gowther said in an informative way.

"Gowther went into their room when they were getting all hot," Meliodas explained, before he set his eyes on Elizabeth.

She was wearing her usual outfit, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her; it was as if his eyes were glued to stay in one place.

He felt a little drool gather at the corners of his mouth as he stared at Elizabeth, who was beautiful as ever. The outfit nicely accentuated her assets, and her sweet smile complimented the rest of her body perfectly. The pink button-up shirt showed off her curvy body plentily, and he was glad that he could call his sweet Elizabeth his.

"Captain, don't you know it's rude to stare?" Merlin asked in a tedious voice, yawning as she rested her head on Escanor's shoulder. "And also, you're drooling,"

Meliodas shook his head, ridding himself of the spit that had gathered on the edge of his mouth and awakening his mind so that he wouldn't distract himself again. "Who drooled?" Meliodas grinned sweetly. "All right people, let's get the Boar Hat Tavern ready to go!"

Giggles and cheers rang throughout the room followed by loud footsteps of his companions going to perform their usual job, and just as Meliodas got all the tables set up and cleaned, the bell that signified a customer dinged, resonating throughout the tavern.

"One Bernia Ale, please!"

Elizabeth put on the finishing touches to her outfit, spinning around to see if it was good enough. Though she didn't care to impress her mother, she did care to impress her friends and especially Meliodas.

The sleeves and blouse were vaguely of a gypsy cut, all done in dark, midnight blues flecked with white that seemed to undulate of their own volition. The long skirt consisted of ruffled tiers of darkening shades of blue that ended in a ragged hem just above the ankle.

"You look knockout gorgeous, Elizabeth!" A voice said, and she turned around to see Diane squealing, jumping around before giving her a hug. "Meliodas is going to die when he sees you!" Diane moved around, scrutinizing the dress from all angles.

"What about me dying?"

Elizabeth turned around, flustering when Diane ran out winking at her suggestively. "Umm... nothing," Elizabeth looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"You know, you look simply irresistible right now, angel," She instinctively shrank into his warm body as his hot breath washed over her neck, slightly tickling her. "Should I take you right now?"

Elizabeth was shocked by the lewdness of his question. "W-w-what?"

Meliodas seemed to be enjoying teasing her. "I'm just kidding, Elizabeth. But don't get me wrong, I'm up for you it if you are!" And with that, Meliodas walked out of the room.

Elizabeth dropped to the floor, before giggling to herself. It was just like Meliodas to be like that, make a perverted comment and then leave her hanging on every last word that had come out of his mouth.

"Come on, Elizabeth, let's go!" Meliodas' head appeared, a few blonde hairs sticking out of his head. "What are you waiting for? The Glory Gala awaits!"

"Coming!" Elizabeth rushed down the stairs to the rest of the Sins, who were all dressed nicely.

As they opened the door, the city of Arcadia stood before them in all of its luminescence, shining like an eternal sun. Goddesses were all gathered there, and she took a moment to compose herself.

Memories of her home flooded her thoughts as they walked through the golden architecture that made up the city. Shops and restaurants decorated the streets and flowers were just about everywhere; even if it wasn't her first time in Arcadia, she was still astounded by the city. Elizabeth glanced over at her friends, watching them gaze around in magnificence. If she had been here a million times and was still amazed by her hometown, she couldn't even begin to imagine what they were feeling right now.

As they neared the Angel's Palace, the buildings grew even fancier, and houses and mansions replaced malls. The inner circle of Arcadia was where everyone lived, and there were multiple schools for Goddess children to attend. Numerous parks and playgrounds dotted the place, and wildlife thrives in these almost perfect conditions.

When the Angel's Palace finally appeared, many golden chariots surrounded the massive building, and people were streaming into it in huge quantities. The outside was painted white to represent the light, while the inside had been decorated with expensive furniture to compliment its image.

"It's bigger than I ever thought it would be!" King said quietly, amazed by the spaciousness in the Palace.

"Can we go in yet?" Diane whined, pushing all of us forward to the entrance. "I want to see the inside of it!"

The entrance to the place had a huge line to it, and with there only being one security guard at the door to check the legitimacy of a ticket, Elizabeth estimated it would be a long time until they could get in.

"So, are you excited to see your mom again?" Meliodas asked casually, putting one arm around her.

Elizabeth shot him a glare. "No, of course not," Elizabeth turned away and sighed.

"Come on, don't be so down! We're all here at a party; you should be excited!"! Meliodas cupped her cheek, and Elizabeth gave in.

"Alright fine," She put on a reassuring smile. "Just don't expect me to 'reunite' with my mother,"

Meliodas gave her a thumbs-up before turning back to his conversation with Ban.

Elizabeth tried her best to think happy thoughts, and the time she found Meliodas in her current reincarnation came back to her.

That is, until the 'click-clack' of high heels made her turn around.

A woman with long, silver hair and blue eyes looked back at her. She was wearing a light blue satin dress with crystal high heels and a fake smile.

Oh boy, she thought in her head. The crap-spewer fire-breathing three-headed monster has come back.

"What do you want, Mother?"


	6. V

By Elizabeth's command, Meliodas had walked past the Supreme Deity with only an awkward "hi". They entered the ballroom, which was filled to the brim with dancing couples, and they too walked past that room, Elizabeth leading him to the gallery.

Meliodas had never once been in the Angel's Palace and was amazed by each and every room he passed, especially the ballroom. He wanted to dance with Elizabeth for a while, and then kiss her for eternity.

Elizabeth, however, had a different plan for them. She was clearly irritated with her mother, and she sat down on a bench in the middle of the empty gallery, several pieces displaying the Supreme Deity with Goddesses bowing down before her, and it caused Elizabeth to be more annoyed than he had ever seen her.

"I just hate my mother! Whenever I get close to her, it's like my body is pushing me away from her!" Elizabeth stated in an irate voice. "Not that I care," She added.

Meliodas grinned at her. He wouldn't tell her, but Elizabeth looked absolutely adorable so angry. "It doesn't matter to me, as long as you're happy!"

Elizabeth visibly relaxed at his words, and Meliodas brushed his lips against hers. Meliodas was surprised when Elizabeth pulled his head closer, her sweet tongue entering his mouth. He decided to let Elizabeth take control, and before he knew it, he was lying on his back with Elizabeth on top.

Her tongue pushed provocatively inside of his mouth, dancing around, pulling Meliodas closer into her. Her body was moving in a way that made Meliodas' ache for her, long for her, yearn for her, and all with those movements that had him wrapped around her finger.

And then Elizabeth just had to brush her finger on the erection under his denim pants.

That's when he lost control. Meliodas flipped them over, trailing little kisses down her neck into her chest. Elizabeth arched her back, moaning in pleasure. He placed his mouth over her neck, sucking on the soft skin while Elizabeth shivered delightfully at the feeling.

"Eee!"

Meliodas growled at the foreign noise, before relaxing and turning around to see the Sins gathered at the door of the gallery. He noticed Elizabeth's blush deepened substantially, and he stood in front of her as to prevent further embarrassment.

"So that's what you were up to!" Diane giggled hysterically. "We were wondering where you two lovebirds were!"

"We're just doing the usual, you know?" Meliodas replied, putting on a smile. "Making out like couples normally do!"

Behind his grin, he was disappointed that he couldn't take things just one step further; and when Elizabeth was practically welcoming him to take her! He wanted to make them leave and resume what they started, but that was basically an impossibility at this point.

"Shouldn't we get going? The event starts in a few minutes!" Escanor said in a small voice, looking back and forth between the great hall and us.

Meliodas grabbed Elizabeth's hand, and began running down the empty hall into the great hall where the ceremony and feasts would start. Without a doubt, the rest of the crew was right behind him.

The great hall was a vast room filled with tables, and Meliodas saw one that had a reservation on it. _Seven Deadly Sins, Elizabeth Liones. _He headed towards the elegantly furnished table, twinkling china plates resting on the silken tablecloth.

He sat down in a mahogany chair, Elizabeth right beside him. The other Sins took their places, and without another word, the Supreme Deity's loud voice reverberated through the massive expanse.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the ten-thousandth Glory Gala!" A loud chorus of cheers erupted from the tables around them. "Today, we are joined by the Seven Deadly Sins, lead by my own daughter, Elizabeth!"

Meliodas had the urge to correct her, but he knew doing so would result in a bad relationship with her. He noticed Elizabeth stiffened, clutching onto his hand firmly with a tight smile.

"Just ignore her, Elizabeth. She can't boss you around anymore," Meliodas reassured her with a genuine smile, and they turned back to the leader.

"We are here to celebrate the defeat of Lucifer, the Demon King and his Ten Commandments, who have been an obstacle in our peace and unity for many millennia!" The Goddesses shared disdainful looks and even the Supreme Deity held a short frown.

"But we, as a whole, have come together and defeated the evil that were the Demons!" Escanor, Merlin and Ban all snorted at the idea, and they had the right to.

The Goddesses did not help at all, until Ludociel and the Archangels showed up to assist in the defeat of Estarossa and The Sinner. "And here we are today, thriving after the dark destruction that has been caused; and so, I toast to you a new beginning, a new year, a new era of harmony among all races!" Another ensemble of cheers spouted from the lively audience, carts with many foods stacked on suddenly appeared and were delivered to every table.

Everything that was served was absolutely delicious, but just then the screeching sound of a cart stopped beside their table.

The cover was lifted to reveal a full spit roasted pig, its skin a sizzling, mouth-watering golden brown, jaws prised around a forest green apple. Cuts of the pork had been served with a refreshing apple sauce, easing the perfectly cooked meat down. It had been accompanied by potatoes that were diced up in a bowl with carrots, mushrooms and cucumbers topped off with a dash of black pepper that stung his throat in the most pleasurable way possible.

Meliodas was just finishing the last bite of pork when he noticed Elizabeth picking at her food. He was about to offer to eat it, but when Elizabeth let out a sorrowful sigh, he could tell that something was wrong.

He wanted to discuss it here in case they brought more food, but he knew Elizabeth didn't like talking in public areas, so he took her hand and walked out of the great hall without explanation. Merlin was about to follow, but Escanor kept her back, almost as if he knew what was going on. Escanor gave him a warm gaze, before turning back to conversate with Merlin.

When they reached a spiral staircase, Elizabeth lead him into a pink room with a large bed in the middle.

They sank into the mattress, Elizabeth still looking depressed. "So, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Meliodas, its just that I… everything from when I was little is starting to come back to me." Elizabeth gestured to the room. "This was my old room, and I would always play in here by myself for hours on end because my mother didn't have enough time," Elizabeth sounded bitter about her past, and she was clearly fighting back tears.

She was about to say more, but Meliodas put on finger on her lips, silencing her. "I understand, Elizabeth. You can tell me anything, there's no need to say sorry," Meliodas said, and a speechless Elizabeth relaxed visibly at the sound of him.

Meliodas didn't have the will power to stop himself, so he placed his mouth gently on hers. It was a slow, deep, delicious kiss that had them both drowning in passion, but at that moment, Meliodas felt all control that he once had disappear.

Elizabeth let out a soft moan as the kiss sudden became fierce. Meliodas pushed her onto the bed before deepening their kiss, desperate for more. She gave into him so sweetly; her wrists being pinned down by his strong hands, and his darkness was slowly overpowering his rational side.

He knew that he was fighting a losing battle, yet he couldn't stop. She was so enticing, so sweet and delicious; there was no reason to stop! His darkness raged inside of him, demanding to claim Elizabeth as his own. His growing erection strained against his pants, and he realized he needed her.

But he didn't want to hurt her.

With that in mind, he pulled away from the kiss. Elizabeth followed, wanting more, be he pressed her back into the bed and stared into her ocean blue eyes, panting heavily.

Fuck, this was harder than he thought it would be. Why did she have to look so seduced right now?

"Elizabeth," He panted, and hearing his voice made him realize just how close he was to losing it. His darkness was in control now, and it was taking an incredible effort just to hold back for a few seconds. He could feel his demonic power swirling around him, spreading out to touch Elizabeth's thigh and curl around her leg. She stared at him with those sapphire eyes, which were now clouded with lust. How he'd long to see her eyes when he took her, but that wouldn't help his cause right now. "Elizabeth… this is… your last chance to tell me to stop…" Although he wasn't sure if he'd be sane enough to hear her answer, he mustered the last of his willpower to hear her out.

"Meliodas…" Elizabeth's soft voice was the only thing he could hear, resonating throughout his entire body. "I've travelled with you for so long, and you have always been there for me, always protecting me. I trust you with my life, and I know you wouldn't hurt me," Her lustful eyes met his. "So, I'll tell you what I want," Meliodas was impatient to hear her answer, his erection throbbing painfully with every passing second.

"Take me, Meliodas,"

With those three words, he lost control. The sound of shredding clothes filled the air, and Elizabeth was naked before her lover. Meliodas stared down at her with libidinous eyes, taking in every curve, every freckle, every scar with a greedy grin. She was his, his woman, his angel, his life. She was perfect in every way imaginable.

Elizabeth let out a surprised mewl as Meliodas returned to kissing her hungrily, and his hands began to wander over her flawless body as he kissed her senseless. She gasped as his fingers brushed over her nipples delicately. Hearing the lustful sound, Meliodas grinned. He'd always known she was sensitive there, every time he fondled her breasts, he could feel her nipples harden. He pulled away from their fervent kiss before descending on a breast.

Elizabeth let out a whimper as he pulled the sensitive bud into his mouth and sucked.

"M-Meliodas!" Elizabeth moaned with her beautiful voice as he teased and pinched and sucked at her for several minutes. When he had finished with her breasts, he moved lower, down her curvy figure and into her most private areas, the places that no man had ever been before. He grinned hungrily at her virginal arousal, the desire to fuck her relentlessly completely fogging his mind,

With a grin, he descended on her untouched core, finding her clit and sucking the nub into his mouth. The cry that followed was a divine sound, giving Meliodas more reason to continue.

Elizabeth panted and moaned as Meliodas gave her an experience of pleasures that she never thought could exist. She couldn't even tell what was happening anymore, but it felt amazing!

Hearing her cry in ecstasy, he licked and sucked at her sensitive pearl at an easygoing pace, thrusting a finger into her in sync with his mouth, grinning as she cried out his name. He waited for her to get used to the sensations, and then slipped another finger into her. Without giving her time to adjust to the intrusion of another finger, he curled his fingers inside of her, hitting the sweet spot within her that had her quickly crying out in euphoria.

He doubted she even knew she came, and he slowed his licking and pulled his finger from her body, tasting the juices coating his fingers and hand. So sweet, so delicious.

Fuck, he couldn't hold back anymore. With a growl, he tore his own clothes off and practically attacked Elizabeth, as she mewled in surprise as he covered her mouth with his. He pulled her long, slender legs up around his waist, grinning widely at the fact that he was now taller than her. He ground his arousal against her soaking folds, grinning through their kiss as she let out another moan.

He couldn't resist anymore, and with one thrust he was buried deep inside of her. He let out a blissful groan, burying his face in her luscious breasts as he felt her virginal walls clamping down on his arousal. Elizabeth let out a small whimper of pain, and Meliodas felt her nails digging into his back.

Hearing another whimper, Meliodas stopped momentarily, just enough to see her face. He frowned at the tears filling her eyes and the look of pain etched onto her face. His lighter side surged forward, and he was filled with regret for causing pain to his sweet Elizabeth. He leaned down and licked away a stray tear that escaped her eye and held himself still long enough for her to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

He peppered her neck and jaw with kisses as he waited patiently for her to relax, and when he heard her moan as he sucked at her neck, he knew she was ready. With a wild grin, he pulled back and thrust into her, coaxing gasps and moans from her. Elizabeth was so adorable, he couldn't wait to corrupt her.

He grunted as Elizabeth moaned and cried out beneath him, singing him the song of her rapture. She clung onto her demon tightly as he had her falling into nirvana over and over again; Meliodas couldn't stop with her. As soon as she came for the fourth time, he let out his own roar of satisfaction, long tendrils of white shooting into her core.

The two laid side-by-side, naked and tired. Meliodas looked into her crystal eyes, as she let out a satisfied sigh. Meliodas grinned at Elizabeth's cute, adorable self as she fell asleep in his arms. Meliodas ruffled her hair, letting out a tired yawn, and he too was sucked into the black vortex of sleep.


	7. VI

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes as a golden light shone on her face.

She groaned softly, the memories of the previous night coming back to her. She blushed at the slight throb between her legs, remembering how Meliodas had taken her. Sure, there was pain, but the pleasure had kicked in almost immediately.

"Hey, Elizabeth," A husky voice said, sending shivers through Elizabeth's body. "How do you feel?" Meliodas said, concerned.

She blushed at him, before giving him a smile. "I'm fine, better than ever!" Meliodas raised an eyebrow, and Elizabeth immediately flushed. "I-I-I mean, I'm fine!"

"Good," He sat up, the blankets draping over his intimate areas. "Because I wouldn't want to hurt you. Promise to tell me if I do something wrong?" He asked with a serious look.

Elizabeth nodded, before realizing that they had ditched their friends. "What about the others?!" She exclaimed, worried that the others might be angry at her. "Won't they worry?"

"Nah, they'll be fine; I'm sure they're all sound asleep at the Boar Hat right now," Meliodas put on his clothes, walking to the restroom. "They're all grown adults, they can handle themselves,"

Elizabeth nodded, distracted by Meliodas' good looks. She found herself staring at him, so she quickly absorbed herself by focusing on dressing herself.

"Ready to go?" Meliodas asked, facing Elizabeth.

She nodded, and before she could take a step, Meliodas placed his lips on hers. "Just a reminder of what we did," Elizabeth moaned as those words caused her core to throb even more, her body aching for Meliodas'.

Meliodas gave her a complacent smirk before walking out the doors. Elizabeth practically fainted at the act, and she quickly strutted beside him to the open balcony adjacent to her room, and they took off without a sound. They soared into the crystal blue sky, flying through puffs of clouds, the wind gliding elegantly against their bodies.

Not long after, they spotted a familiar hat-like tavern settled upon a round hill. They landed noiselessly, not desiring the unwanted attention of their prying friends.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Elizabeth cringed at the voice.

They knew! She blushed furiously at the Sins, who stepped out of the shadows one-by-one.

"Don't think that we don't know what you're up to," Merlin said with a smug smile. "Because we sure as hell do,"

"Really?" Meliodas replied. "Then you'll know that me and Elizabeth were out fighting a rebel group of Demons!" He then pointed at Elizabeth's neck. "One of them even gave Elizabeth a bruise! I killed that one, of course," The others looked at the love bite on Elizabeth, and they seemed to buy Meliodas' story.

Elizabeth secretly thanked Meliodas, because she would've died of embarrassment if the others knew that Meliodas had done it with her. "Erm… yeah, we even sent the corpses back to the Purgatory so the villagers wouldn't be afraid if they saw it!" She added, hoping to make the story more believable.

"Eh. Okay, fine," Diane huffed, marching back into the tavern with loud stomps. "And I thought you guys had finally done it!" King followed, shooting suspicious looks between Meliodas and Elizabeth.

Gowther wrote something down in his jot notes, before leaving with Escanor. Merlin and Ban were the last ones to go in, and even then, they still shared a knowing look with each other.

"Thanks, Meliodas," She almost fell into Meliodas' arms, wiping a few small drops of sweat off of her forehead.

"No problem, angel," Meliodas touched his lips to hers, love blooming into each of their hearts. Butterflies fluttered at his touch, and Elizabeth felt immobile when he pulled back. "Well, we better get out of Arcadia,"

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"What if your mom finds out?" Her face contorted into a horrified expression, before she tugged on Meliodas' arm and practically threw him in the tavern.

"Let's get out of Arcadia, fast!"

Meliodas chuckled at Elizabeth practically yelling at Merlin to move the Boar Hat out of Goddess territory faster. Merlin looked baffled but obliged to her orders.

"What's up with your girl?" Ban asked, slinging a roasted rabbit over his shoulder. "She looks like she's in a rush to get out of this place; not that I blame her, this place was too girly for me anyway."

Meliodas glanced back at Elizabeth who was now frantically pacing around the lobby for no apparent reason. She flushed when his mirthful eyes met hers, and he grinned back. "No need to worry about her, she'll be fine,"

Meliodas decided to take a shower, and he was just about to undress when he heard a loud explosion coming from outside. They were outside and high in the sky, so it must have been someone attacking them.

He rushed outside with his fellow teammates. "What was that?" Meliodas asked, looking around.

Then, he saw it. A glimmer of light in the sky.

Without hesitation, Meliodas formed a pearl of darkness in his hand and flicked it where he saw the flash.

A loud puff of smoke enveloped them, causing some of the Sins to cough. Meliodas saw a figure, and immediately drew out his sword, fearful that it might be one of the Archangels.

"So, you are the one they talk about in the legends, Meliodas," A sage voice rang out in the still air. "And so, you must be Elizabeth," The old man turned a finger to Elizabeth, and Meliodas immediately jumped in front of her.

"Don't lay a finger on her or you can consider yourself dead," Meliodas threatened him, and the old man put up his hands.

"I do not mean any harm, young man, though I am intrigued by you," The old man suddenly cloned himself, duplicates surrounding Meliodas.

"Well, I am here to convey a message, so I better do it," The old man stared into his eyes, and Meliodas immediately felt drowsy, though still awake enough to fight. "A new threat will rise in a matter of weeks, and it will be greater than any you have ever experienced before,"

"I highly doubt that; what could possibly be more dangerous than the Demon King?" Ban said from behind him, giving the old man a disdainful look.

The old man paid no attention to Ban, but instead continued. "It will envelope all of Brittania, and will be almost impossible to defeat," He gestured to the lands around them. "It is cause for all evils, and an arduous task it will be, as this one is the Ancient One,"

He turned around, much to their surprise. "Oh, and one more thing. The vision I had,"

_" Though it will tear you apart,_

_Lead you into a web of lies,_

_Find the Rainbow and unite the lands,_

_Or come your inevitable demise."_

"What does that mean?" Meliodas asked, but the old man had already disappeared.

"That was certainly strange," Gowther said in his high-pitched voice, "Who was that man?"

"More importantly, what does it mean?" King asked, flying around in circles above their heads.

"He said something about the Ancient One, but who is that?" Merlin asked, almost anxious to find answers.

"Well, it said something about rainbows!" Diane squealed, her pigtails bouncing up and down.

Elizabeth remained silent as they descended into deep conversation, all wondering about what the wrinkled man just said. She was too pondering about what that man had just told them. She vaguely remembered a fairy tale her mother told her when she was young, but all she could grab from that memory was 'The Ancient One', the name of whoever was their next enemy.

"Well, there's no use just standing here; let's go inside and wait for whatever it is to come to us," Merlin turned around, walking into the tavern.

All thoughts of her mother vanished as ones by the old man surfaced.

_What does he mean? Who is the Ancient One? What does it have to do with us? _Elizabeth frowned in frustration, the tips of her mouth curving downwards as she thought about it more and more.

She decided to go to the balcony; she could use some fresh air, something that had always helped her clarify her wandering thoughts. "Can't we ever get a break?" She moaned, tearing at the invisible monsters that seemed to materialize with every blink of her eye.

"It seems not," Elizabeth turned around to be met face to face with Meliodas.

She didn't even need to think to push her lips up against Meliodas'; it was almost like an involuntary action. She flicked her tongue on his lips, only to be met with the force of Meliodas' entire body pressing against hers. They were both desperate, a hot tangled mess of love. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Meliodas' waist; it was like her muscles were automatically positioned after the first time.

"God, Elizabeth, you're driving me crazy," Meliodas moaned, pulling away from her wanting body.

She was panting heavily, but unsatisfied. She wanted him so badly, and Meliodas being so addictive wasn't helping her. She knew that as a Goddess, this was a cardinal sin, but she didn't care.

When did she ever?

"Don't stop, Meliodas!" Elizabeth dug into Meliodas, lust clouding her mind.

"Woah, woah, Elizabeth," Meliodas backed off, as Elizabeth slumped on the chair. "I don't want to turn you into a sex addict; that would be a problem for the both of us," She moaned looking at his attractive smirk, before turning away shamefully.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize, I love you just the way you are," Meliodas said, pulling her sagging body into his. "In fact, I wouldn't object to fucking you every night!"

Elizabeth gasped and blushed at his statement, before lazing again into his body. "Well, as much as I want to stay here, I have to go train with King and Diane," Elizabeth groaned, missing the feeling of his warmth already.

She watched as he disappeared into the building, and she was once again alone with the sky.

"I know what you two did yesterday, Sis-Sis," Elizabeth whimpered at the voice, slowly turning around.

"You do?" Elizabeth cringed at Merlin's victorious smirk, her shoulders sagging in defeat. "Okay, you got me. But don't tell the others, okay?" She relaxed at Merlin's almost unnoticeable nod.

"You didn't tell me that you and Meliodas were cuddling!" Merlin's voice suddenly jumped an octave, and Elizabeth was almost hopeful that she didn't actually know what they did.

"Yeah, um, that's what we were doing!" Elizabeth put on her most realistic grin. "You caught me!"

"Yeah, right," Merlin's voice went back to her usual drawling tone. "I'm not an idiot, I know that you lost your virginity to Meliodas yesterday,"

Elizabeth's cheeks turned tomato red, and she hid her face in embarrassment. "Well, next time, don't try and keep secrets from me, Elizabeth, we're friends!" Elizabeth gave a shy smile. "Besides, I'm happy for you!"

"Really?" Elizabeth small voice said.

"Of course!" Merlin replied with a smile on her face. Suddenly, an ominous look washed over her face. "But if Meliodas dares to hurt you, just tell me, promise?"

Elizabeth giggled at this, happy knowing that one of her oldest friends stood by her, and also knowing that she would protect her if something hurt her. She stood up and gave Merlin a hug, joy radiating from her heart. She was with the love of her life and all her friends, and that was the true epiphany of her life.

"I promise!"


End file.
